


winter mornings

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2021! [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Sleepiness, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: "It's snowing!" Still kneeling on the bed, Angie clapped excitedly, with the glee of a child. Miu couldn't quite decide whether to be relieved that nothing horrible had happened or annoyed that she was being woken up for something so normal.Miu and Angie wake up to the first snow of the season.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Series: femslash february 2021! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	winter mornings

**Author's Note:**

> femslash feb day 6: snow
> 
> college au irunaga, just a short one for today

"Miu! Miu, wake up!" It was a truly ungodly hour in the morning, especially after staying up so late working on her latest invention, but it seemed the world didn't want to allow her a chance at proper rest. Miu groaned loudly, hoping that might express her displeasure, but even as she did, her eyelids began to flutter, blinking tiredly against the bright light filling the room.

As soon as her vision cleared enough for everything to begin coming into focus, she was confronted by the sight of another face inches from her own. Angie's, of course, just as it was Angie's voice that first roused her. And as those sleepy thoughts filtered into Miu's mind, she realized that she also felt a bit confined, blankets pinned down around her by the weight of her girlfriend leaning over her.

"Ugh," she groaned again, casting her gaze off in the direction of the clock. Not even 7:00. She'd been asleep for maybe an hour. "Babe, what? What is it?" She loved Angie, really, she did, but she was absolutely exhausted. Hopefully it was important, whatever it was.

"It's snowing!" Still kneeling on the bed, Angie clapped excitedly, with the glee of a child. Miu couldn't quite decide whether to be relieved that nothing horrible had happened or annoyed that she was being woken up for something so normal. It was winter, of course it was snowing. Whatever coating was out there now, it would still be there in a few more hours. Still, she couldn't stop her lips from twitching up into something approaching a smile.

"That's nice and all, but what do you need me for right now?" she asked, unburying a hand from the covers to stroke it lazily through Angie's hair.

"Angie wants to go out and see it together! Maybe even build a snowman!" The excitement was still radiating off of her, growing more and more incomprehensible, until... Oh.

"Angie...have you ever seen snow before?" Miu asked next, with none of the derision or profanity that would normally lace such a question from her. When they met at the beginning of the school year, both freshly starting their college careers, she'd learned that Angie was an exchange student. It was still her first year in Japan.

"Nope! Not in person. It never gets cold on Angie's island, so it never snows either! And making snowmen seems super duper fun. Angie wants to know what it's like to sculpt with snow."

"At the asscrack of dawn?" She whined softly, stretching nice and slow to savor what little of that pleasant, sleepy feeling she still had. Meanwhile, Angie was leaning so eagerly into the hand in her hair, almost reminiscent of a cat enjoying being petted.

"While it's still fresh!" Angie affirmed. "Besides, Kami-sama's too excited to wait. He told Angie." It certainly didn't seem to be all talk, either. Angie was already fully dressed, her bright, lemon yellow sweater nearly making Miu's tired eyes water. It seemed she really was ready to waltz on out into the freezing early morning to build a snowman in their dormitory courtyard.

"You can go back to sleep after," Angie wheedled, a hand stroking her cheek. "And Angie'll make you hot cocoa. And breakfast, if you want. Ooh, and we can watch that show you like..." She seemed to already be missing the idea of Miu going back to sleep after the excursion, but it was fine. She'd already made her decision.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll do it. But hey, if you wanna sweeten the pot a little more, I won't stop you." Miu snickered, slowly boosting herself up into a sitting position. Honestly, leaving the warm embrace of her covers was the absolute last thing she wanted to do right now, but to see her girlfriend's first experience with snow? It was a sacrifice she could make.

When she saw how happy Angie was out there, building the most dapper snowman she'd ever seen, she knew she made exactly the right choice. And afterwards, the sweet, excited kisses warmed her up just as much as the hot chocolate did.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really like snow myself but it's cute to think of angie seeing it for the first time


End file.
